This training programhas been highly successful in terms of (I)the research of career paths of trainees (18-21) former trainees have remained in academic research positions, 6 have been promoted to Professor, a total of 9 have been granted tenure) (II)their scholarly productivity ( an average of 2.33 publications per year sincecompleting training), and (III)their success in securing independent funding NIH funding-6 are currently PIS of NIH R01 grants, another 2 are currently Project Directors of NIH sponsored multi- project grants, and one is PI of an R03 grant). The goal of the training program is to encourage independent research careers that contribute to prevention of cardiovascular disease through application of knowledge of biobehavioral and related scholarly approaches. This is an application for a 5th, 5-year award to support three postdoctoral trainees and four predoctoral trainees integrating the broad areas of behavioral science and prevention of cardiovascular disease. Predoctoral trainees will be enrolled in Ph.D. studies in clinical or social/personality Psychology related to health and cardiovascular disease. Postdoctoral trainees will be recruited from psychology and medicine as well as exercise physiology, nutrition, nursing, public health or other areas that pertain to the broad domain the research encompasses. Training resources include the Division of Health Behavior Research of the Departments of Medicine and Pediatrics, the Department of Psychology, the Behavioral Medicine Center within theDepartment of Psychiatry, the Division of Atherosclerosis, Nutrition and Lipid Research, the Division of Cardiology, and the Section of Applied Physiology within the Department of Medicine, and the Diabetes Research and Training Center. An emphasis of the training program has been on broad, interdisciplinary research. Past trainee projects have ranged across community health promotion, psychology and behavioral science, lipid metabolism, exercise physiology, diabetes, cardiovascular reactivity, and developmental aspects of neuroregulation of cardiovascular response.